Kenangan Yang Tak Terlupakan
by UchihaNabilla
Summary: Sasuke berjanji kepada Sakura untuk kembali ke Jepang. Di chapter 1 belum ketahuan gimana masa lalunya. Nggak pandai buat summary. Langsung baca aja. Sasusaku


**Kenangan Yang Tak Terlupakan**

**Disclaimer ©Masashi Kishimoto Only **

**Story©UchihaNabilla**

**Pairing : Sasuke U. and Sakura H.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Friendship and Romance maybe?**

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, aneh, alur berantakan**

**Mind to RnR?**

**Happy Reading, **_**Minna-san!**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Sasuke POV**_

"AWASSSSS!"

"Sasuke, sasuke.. bangunlah."

"Hah..hah.. Itachi-nii? Apa aku mengigau lagi?"

"Hn, kau harus mencoba melupakannya Sasuke."

"…"

"Itu hanyalah masa lalu, tidak mungkin dia masih menunggumu. Ayo cepat, kalau tidak kau akan ketinggalan pesawat Sasu-chann~~."

Bugh. Suara bantal yang kulempar mendarat mulus di wajah tampan ala Itachi 'Hoek, gantengan aku lageee'. Hn, semoga saja dia berhenti bicara. Salah siapa mengganggu orang yang baru bangun tidur.

"Adaw! Kenapa kamu selalu begitu kepada kakakmu yang super duper tampan unyu unyu dan banyak fansnya ini?! Nanti kalau mukaku rusak bagaimana Sasu-chann~~." Tuh.. Narsisnya kambuh lagi. Kulempar bantal lagi hilang sudah mukamu itu. Ck. (Hii… sasuke sadis kaburrr)

"Dasar Itachi-nii no baka, sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel chan! Huh! Sudah sana keluar aku mau mandi."

"Cieee Sasu-chan sudah bisa mandi sendiri."

"ITACHI-NIIII!" Teriakku sambil memegang bantal. Awas saja kalau memanggilku seperti itu lagi.

"Iya-iya nii-san keluar. Sasu-chan mandi yang bersih ya. O iya pake parfum yang nii-san beli, biar tambah banyak fansnya. Dadahhh Sasu-chan~~."

Bugh. Suara bantal yang kulempar (lagi) tapi kali ini tidak mengenainya. Rupanya dia cepat-cepat menutup pintu setelah member pesan tidak berguna. Woiii nii-san aku tak akan memakai parfum yang kau beli itu. Hii… masa aku pake parfum lebah dengan madu 100 gram. Bagusan parfum yang kupakai. Parfum **** buktinya tiap aku jalan aja banyak gadis-gadis yang melihat ke arahku (Author: Sejak kapan Sasuke jadi narsis? Ketularan Itachi kali ya? *dichidori sasuke*)

Hahh.. sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat mandi. Byurr. Hn, apa benar yang dikatakan Itachi-nii? Dia.. apakah dia melupakanku? Apa dia masih marah padaku? Arghhhh… Hn? Tanganku berdarah? Mungkin karena barusan aku memukul tembok didepanku. Tenang saja ini sudah biasa. Mungkin kesalahanku di masa lalu terlalu besar. Tidak. Kesalahanku memang terlalu besar padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kutatap wajahku yang terpantul di cermin. Aku berpikir, apakah dia masih mengingatku. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Aku melirik jam dinding kamarku ternyata masih jam 9 pagi. APAAA! Jam 9?! Aduh bagaimana ini? Aku harus bergegas! Tidak boleh ketinggalan pesawat, karena pesawat itu adalah kunci untuk bertemu akan kembali ke Jepang, tunggu aku.

"_Sasuke-sama there is a video call from Mrs. Mikoto_." Ck. Itu pasti Itachi-nii kenapa dia suka sekali menjadi orang lain ya? Menirukan suara maid adalah hal yang bodoh. Menurutku. Tapi tidak baginya.

"Woy, Sasuke!" Nah ini suara aslinya.

"Apa?" Jawabku dengan ketus.

"Sudah belom mandinya? Cepetan!" Kata nii-san ku itu yang tidak kalah ketusnya. _So,_dari tadi dia menungguku. Kurang kerjaan banget. Hey ngomong-ngomong cepet sekali berubah moodnya tadi bicaranya manis, sekarang? Ck. Kayak ibu-ibu hamil aja. Moodswing.

"Hn. Sudah, masuk saja"

"Nih, kaa-san nyariin kamu" Katanya sambil meyodorkan I-Pad nya.

"Halo, Kaa-san ada apa?"

"_Kaa-san cuman kangen sama kamu dan Itachi. Lagi pula, sudah 8 tahun kamu di New York bersama nii-san mu. Bagaiman kabarmu Sasuke?"_

"Aku baik-baik saja kaa-san. Kaa-san sendiri bagaimana? Tou-san?" Tanyaku kepada ibuku yang super duper cantik nan anggun. Kalau ini kenyataan. Ditambah Awet Muda.

"_Kaa-san dan Tou-san disini baik-baik saja, sayang. Sebaiknya kamu cepat-cepat ke Airport. Kaa-san ingin cepat-cepat bertemu denganmu."_

"Iya Kaa-san"

"_Sampai jumpa, Sasuke!"_

"Hn. Sampai jumpa Kaa-san" Cklik. Kaa-san memutuskan sambungan video call-nya. Hmm.. meskipun udah usianya sudah mencapai kepala empat, kaa-sanku tetap cantik. Hn. Sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat berangkat seperti yang dikatakan Kaa-san.

"Nii-san, aku sudah siap. Ayo berangkat!"

"Hn, ayo."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nah, sekarang disinilah aku. Di Japan International Airport. Benar sekali, aku sudah sampai di Jepang. Aku menoleh kesana kemari, mencari keberadaan Ayah dan Ibuku. Nah itu dia!

"Kaa-san."

"Sasuke! Kamu sudah berubah, sayang."

"Hn, Tou-san dimana?"

"Maafkan tou-san mu, Sasuke. Dia sedang ada meeting dengan CEO Namikaze Corp."

"Hn. Tak apa." CEO Namikaze Corp. Sudah pasti Dobe alias Namikaze Naruto. Awas saja kau mengganggu reuni keluargaku. Hn mau tau siapa ayahku. Ayahku, Uchiha Fugaku adalah Presdir Uchiha Corp. Perusahaan paling besar dan berpengaruh besar di Jepang. Sudahlah, jangan membicarakan ayahku. Dia orang paling menyebalkan sedunia selain dobe tentunya. Dan aku, Uchiha Sasuke, yang juga akan meneruskan perusahaan dengan kakakku.

"Sasuke, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang. Banyak yang sudah menungggumu di rumah."

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"SURPRISEEEE"

Hah? Ada apa ini?

"Teme! Selamat atas kepulanganmu ke Jepang."

"Hn. Ada apa ini?"

"Ha…ha.. teme, teme coba pakai otak jeniusmu itu. Ya jelas ini adalah pesta kejutan untukmu. Mau apa lagi?"

"Hn."

"Hah, kau masih sama rupanya. Tetap dingin." Ucapnya sambil menekankan pada kata 'Dingin'. Hn, apa yang mau dia lakukan dengan cupcake itu?

Pluk.

"Hahaha.. aduh perutku sakit.. hahaha…"

"Naruto.." Geramku kepadanya. Grr.. mau tau apa salahnya. Dia melemparkan cupcake ke wajaku. Biar kuperjelas lagi. Dia melempar cupcake ke wajahku DAN menertawaiku. Akan kubalas kau. Kuambil dua cupcake dan kulempar dua-duanya ke arahnya yang mesih sibuk menertawaiku.

Pluk. Pluk.

Akhirnya dia berhenti tertawa. Aku membersihkan noda cupcke dari wajahku. Sekilas aku melirik ke arahnya. Oh Tidak! Dia akan membalas perbuatanku. Sebaiknya aku menghindar.

Pluk. Pluk. Pluk.

Hah.. sepertinya aku sukses menghindar dari serangan dobe.

Wushh.

Hah? Ada cupcake dilempar dari belakangku. Ha.. ha..ha.. Tawaku dalam hati melihat ada dua cupcake bersarang di kepala si dobe. Gengsi dong, Uchiha tertawa. Hn, tapi siapa yang melempar? Aku menoleh ke belakang. Memang ada tiga orang dengan cupcake di wajah masing-masing dengan raut marah dan kesal. Tapi kenapa hanya dua cupcake yang dilempar. Biar kulihat orang-orang itu atau lebih tepatnya gadis-gadis itu. Sepertinya mereka adalah..

"Ino, Ten-Ten kenapa kalian melempar cupcake ke wajahku yang tampan ini? Hu..hu.. Aku kan tidak bermaksud melemparkan cupcake ke wajah kalian . Seharusnya kalian melemparnya ke arah si teme itu. Kalau dia tidak menghindar kalian tidak akan terkena cupcake lemparanku! Hinata-chan hu..hu.. wajahku kotor karena cupcake dan ini semua salah teme Hinata-chan. Huaaaaa…" Ujarnya seraya berlari dan memeluk gadis berambut indigo yang juga terkena cupcake lemparan dobe.

Oh, begitu ya pantas saja hanya ada dua cupcake. Seingatku gadis berambut indigo itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Teman masa kecilku dulu yang dari dulu menyukai dobe. Hah.. ada saja yang menyukai dobe. Ck. Liat dia! Sok bersikap manis di depannya. Menjijikkan.

Ino? Ten-ten?

Ah! Aku ingat. Mereka juga teman semasa kecilku.

"Baka-Naruto! Kau yang melempar, kau juga yang bertanggung jawab!" Ucap Ino sambil mengambil cupcake dan melemparnya ke arah Naruto (lagi). Diikuti Ten-Ten.

Aku tersenyum tipis melihat teman-teman semasa kecilku melakukan 'Perang Cupcake'. Rasanya jadi rindu masa kecil. Senyumku berubah sayu ketika aku sadar akan sesuatu. Ya. Mereka semua ada disini. Kecuali untuk satu orang.

**OWARI?**

_Dan cerita ini berakhir dengan ending yang ambigu._

_Saya mohon maaf, jika karya saya ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna. Saya adalah Author baru disini_

_Saya juga mengharapkan kritikan dan saran dari para senpai yang lebih berpengalaman._

_Dan juga saya masih newbie disini. Jadi, salam kenal semuanya._

_Kritikan dan saran dari para readers akan membatu saya dalam membuat fic yang lebih bagus._

_Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf jika, banyak sekali kesalahan dalam fic ini._

_Arigato bagi yang sudah membaca._

_Review please.. Flame boleh-boleh aja kok.._

Minggu, 22 September 2013

Nabilla B. S.


End file.
